GermanyXReader: Berlin Wall
by trblmkr207
Summary: To be continued :D I still gotta finish it up :D


"Ludwig?" you called out wandering through his house. You knew he was the personification of Germany and that it was probably dangerous to be snooping around his house looking for him during The Cold War. But you had to tell him something. Just these past two weeks you had become friends and the past week led to more. You were about to confess your love to him. 'Maybe he's out doing something else,' you thought to yourself as you run a hand through your [hair color] hair and sighing deeply as you closed your [eye color] eyes, 'I'll go look for him in Berlin I guess.' And with that you left his house and went to the city to find him. As you were walking through the city you saw something strange. You were on the West side of the wall and noticed a fence stating you couldn't go to the East. On the other side you saw a familiar blond with concerned blue eyes. "Ludwig!" you called out running to him and placing a hand on the chain link fence separating the two of you. "_," he said with a sad expression. "What is this wall doing here?" you asked with concern filling your [eye color] eyes. "It's separating East Germany and West Berlin. No one is allowed through..." he looked into your [eye color] pools of despair. He couldn't bear to see his love on the other side of the fence. "Don't worry," you said as he lifted his hand to yours and tears seemed to fill your eyes, "We'll find a way to be together again soon." At that some guards came and pulled you from the wall. You were screaming and kicking the whole time as tears flooded down your face. 'My family is over there, my Ludwig is over there,' you thought to yourself as more tears seemed to pour down your face, 'What am I to do?' "_! I'll write to you! I promise!" Ludwig managed to scream loud enough for you to hear as the communists drug you away. 'I'll wait for them,' you thought to yourself as you were thrown into a crowd of people. Some looked familiar from the market but others were strangers, tears staining their faces and sulking as they watched another wall being built up higher. You just had to find your home and manage to survive these awful times. Hopefully the UN and other countries would try to help you all out. 'Maybe Ludwig will come for me,' you thought to yourself as suddenly a wave of nausea hit you, causing you to run to the bathroom and throw up. "Oh no," you mumbled to yourself as you were done, [eye color] eyes wide with shock and concern, "I think I'm pregnant."

~A few hours later~

You laid there wondering what you were going to do. As you were deep in thought you heard some knocks at your door. 'Who could that be,' you thought approaching the door while your hand was shaking. You steadily reached for the door while looking through the peep hole. when you glanced through, there was a white haired, red eyed man standing there. "Gilbert?" You said opening the door without hesitation. "Yes, it is zhe awesome me," he said walking into the house without permission. "W-what are you doing on the West side?" you managed to get out after a few moments of confusion. "Vell, I vas going to see mein bruder, and zhen vhen I couldn't find him, I vent for a walk and the awesome me found zhe wall blocking mein awesome way," he said while moving his hand back and forth to demonstrate his frustrations with walking around and being stopped by that damn wall. After his awesome way rant, you started to space out, face going red, you had to tell Gilbert. Maybe he could find a way to tell Ludwig. "Gil," you said as he was still ranting about how awesome he was and how Russia had no reason to put up the wall. "Gilbert!" you yelled catching his attention fully, while he had a shocked look on his face. "Vhat frau?" he question as Gilbird popped up and out of his hair from your loud outburst. "I-i think I'm p-pregnant," you stuttered out. Gilbert's face went from being his totally awesome smirk to a shocked look, mouth agape and everything. "V-vhat?" he stuttered trying to make sense of what you just said, "I-it's n-not mine, is it?" "Nein, It is your bruders," you said feeling tears welling up in your eyes, "I was going to tell him how I felt and then the wall separated us." At this point the tears were free falling and Gilbert had a look of concern on his face. You never saw this side of him before. He pulled you into a hug and stroked the back of your head. "It's going to be okay," he cooed into your [hair color] hair and rocked you back and forth, "We vill figure something out to get you to my bruder." At that you smiled into his chest while the tears were falling. Sadly your moment of relief and happiness were ruined by an urge, so you ran to the bathroom. Gilbert followed you, holding your hair out of the way and petting your back.

~10 years later~

You awoke in bed to the sound of rumbling. It had been almost 10 years since you had seen Ludwig, AKA Germany. The country had been split into two, and you had been pregnant. You heard the rumbling thinking nothing of it as Gilbert, AKA Prussia, rolled over next to you opening his eyes sleepily and and putting a hand on his stomach. You smiled and chuckled as you heard the sound of the radio in the kitchen and the smell of the starts to breakfast. Alas you had tried to write to Ludwig but eventually you had to give up when he never responded. You figured he didn't want to hear from you or found some one new on the East side of Berlin. But you wouldn't give in to that thought. Today was the day you found out if you had gotten your visa to visit the East side. You couldn't wait although the Prussian who was sluggishly moving could. Your 9 year old son stood in the kitchen. At first glance you and Gilbert thought it could have been Ludwig when he was younger. He looked just like his father, except for when he turned around. There you were faced with your child, looking at you with a smile on his face. His [your eye color] eyes gleaming with hope and happiness. You smacked Gilbert with a chuckle and sat at the table in your two bedroom apartment you could barely afford. "Here mom, Uncle Gilbert," he said placing two plates down in front of the two of you and walked back to get his own, "I made vurst und eggs for you two." You smiled at him, your son, age 10, almost the size of his uncle and sweet as can be. He was just like his father. "Thank you Christopher," you said starting to eat your food so you could hurry to check you visa status. It would only be for one day at a time but anything was worth it to find Ludwig and be reunited with him. You inhaled your food so fast that by the time your child turned back around you were done and already up and grabbing your coat to go into town. He sat in your previously occupied seat and started to eat his food. You walked over and kissed his forehead, causing him to frown and look even more like his father. You smiled and kissed Gilbert's head too. "You two behave while I'm gone and no parties, drinking *Gilbert*, and most importantly stay inside and don't make too much noise. I'll be back in a few hours," At that you stepped out and started walking. Watching all the corners for police and anyone wanting to cause you trouble. You hated going out on this half of town, but for Ludwig you would do anything.  
While maneuvering through the streets you could feel something or someone following you on your way to the post office. There you would receive the news on whether or not you would have gotten your visa or not. When you got there, there was already a pretty decent sized line. It would take you a while to get through it all and get to the information you longed for. "_ Beilschmidt," the lady at the front desk called out after what seemed like hours. Yes you had declared yourself a Beilschmidt after living with one and giving birth to Ludwig's child. You approached the counter with hope building in your being and it was showing in your eyes. She looked up at you and smiled at you with a wink. At that you bolted out the door and back home. You felt that being following you once you slowed your pace down. Suddenly as you got to your door and fiddled with the lock. An arm grabbed you turning you around abruptly. You gasped. It was some man you didn't know who was dirty, filthy, and very poor looking. "Your going to give me your visa," he said pinning you to the door. "No," she said as she felt the door knob twist and there stood Gilbert. He had on his smirk, but it faded when he saw this man, well man handling you. So he stood there. "Vhat do you zhink you are doing to mein schwester?[1]  
he half yelled, half demanded. "I vant her visa," he said mimicking Gilbert's thick accent. "Nein[2]" he said taking you and throwing you inside the house while he stood between you and the man, "You need to leave. Now." The man just scoffed at the two of you and Gilbert closed the door and locked it. Walking over to you with concern filled eyes. "T-thanks," you said rubbing your arm where the man had held onto you. Suddenly before Gilbert could reply you looked at him with a beaming smile. "I got it!" you said with a squeal. Gilbert smiled his signature grin. "Zhat is awesome _!" he yelled hugging you and swinging you around in a circle, only to put you down, "Vhen do you plan on visiting mein bruder?" "As soon as possible," you said looking up at him with your [e/c] eyes full of happiness. You were finally going to find Ludwig and let him know how you felt and that you had a child. It would be scary and heart wrenching, but hey, what love story isn't.

~Few days later~

You looked into the crowd of people as you reached the UN's base. You wore your military uniform, that surprisingly still fit you very well, despite having had a child. You had left for a few days leaving Christopher with Gilbert. You were hoping it wasn't going to end up like the last time. Let's just say; house trashed, Gilbert passed out on couch, beer bottles everywhere, and you child locked in his room some how. You shook your head as you approached the main tent where you saw a few of the personifications were gathering. Smiling you saw the back side of a tall, well built, blond man. "L-Ludwig," you breathed out as he turned to see who was approaching him. His icy blue eyes piercing into your [e/c] ones. "_-_?" he questioned walking up to you and placing a hand on your cheek. You smiled as you felt tears welling up in your eyes. "I missed you," you said hugging the big German, fighting back the tears as he hugged you back. "Vhat are you doing here?" he asked pulling away and holding you at arms length. You didn't really look that different, except maybe bigger boobs and wider hips. "Weren't you on zhe otzher side?" he asked with a questioning look. "Yes I was," you said turning your gaze over to the ground, "But I got the visa and came to find you. Ludwig I have to te-" At that you two were interrupted by a blond man with emerald eyes and extreme eyebrows. "Ahem," he said ruining your chance to talk to him, "Germany, We need to plan our attack against Russia to reclaim the West side. Excuse us love." At least he was trying to be polite about it. You sighed. "Go," you said looking down at your feet, "This can wait till later." He only nodded and walked off with the blond and back to the table with maps and strategies all over it. Little did you know, he was distracted the whole time. _'Vhy is she here?'_ he thought to himself as England tried to explain the plans to him. "Ja," he said as the plan sunk in, "But vhat about zhe civilians?" It was what he cared about. His older brother, Prussia(Gilbert ), was over there and who knew who else that survived these years. "Don't worry," he said with a maniacal look in his eyes, "We've got that covered. Ivan(Russia) won't know what hit him." Ludwig only nodded and glanced over to you sitting on your suitcase, waiting to talk to him. _'It must be very important,'_ he thought to himself as he was dismissed and walked over to you, running a hand through his slicked back hair. "_," he said catching your attention and watching you as you stood up, "Vhat vas it you vere saying?" "L-ludwig," you stuttered. You never stuttered. He was shocked. "Let's go to mein tent," he said taking your hand and leading you there, "Now speak." He knew you all to well. He always knew when something was wrong, that's one of the reasons you had fallen for him. He understood you when others didn't. "W-well," you began sitting down and patting the spot next to you on his bed, which he took, "Do you remember 11 years ago?" "J-ja," he said with a small blush appearing on his face. "W-well," you said, "I don't know how to say this so I'm just gonna say it. Igotpregnantandhadyourchild!" The last part was let out rather quickly and in one breath, but he understood you. "V-vas?" he said looking at you awe struck. "I got pregnant," she said looking at the ground and thinking back to the day you were going to tell him, "I was going to tell you the day we were separated by the wall. I tried to write but-" The last of your sentence was silenced by his lips pressing against yours, full of emotion. You closed your eyes and kissed him back. When you two finally separated, you were breathing heavily and locked eyes with him. He had a small smile on his face. "So what's our kinder's name?" he asked as his smile grew bigger. "Christopher," you said with a small blush on your cheeks. Gilbert had helped you pick out the name. He said that Ludwig would love it. You assumed so as you got a small kiss on the lips. "Gut," he said smiling even more, "Vhere is he?" "With Gilbert in the West," you said knowing what his reaction would be you covered your ears. "VAS?! VHY VOULD YOU LEAVE HIM VITH GILBERT?!" he yelled out and stood up, "Are you nuts?" You just chuckled at him. "No," you said kissing his cheek, "Gilbert has really grown up since then. He helped me raise him." "_," he said looking at you with love filled eyes, "I vant you to go get those two and come back here once the wall is torn down." "B-but," you started trying to protest. Who knew how long that would be. Days, Months, Years? No one could predict it. "I promis I vill write everyday till then mein liebchen," he said leading you back out, "Now you must go before anything bad happens." You laughed. He knew his older brother all to well. "Okay," you said taking your suitcase and heading back towards where you would go back, "Oh and Ludwig?" He turned around to look at you as you called to him. "Ja," he said looking at you. "Ich liebe dich," you said smiling and blowing him a kiss. "Ich liebe dich auch," he replied smiling at you as you walked away.


End file.
